


睡糊涂了

by Philia_Alexi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 羽生小朋友睡糊涂了。





	睡糊涂了

**Author's Note:**

> ABO

近……太近了  
好危险……  
羽生结弦缩在柜子和墙壁形成的夹角间，面对步步逼近的Javier。他的本能使他感到不同寻常的危险。  
和自己相处了很多年的这位师兄，此时似乎像豹子一样，带着令他害怕的气息，他双腿发软，动弹不得，无处可逃。  
“Yuzu，身体不舒服吗？”  
实际上Javier的样子和平常没有什么不同。不如说有点不对劲的是结弦。  
“有点头晕而已，呃……我，没事……”结弦边说边拼尽全力向后退——虽然已经没有空间可以让他后退了，手扶着墙壁和柜子，头向一边侧着，眼神闪烁不定，不敢和师兄有任何视线接触。  
“头晕？摔到了？或者会不会有点发烧？”  
“啊！”  
Javier的手掌虚着覆在师弟额头上，甚至都没有完全贴上去。师弟却像一只高度警觉的猫，当即飞快地躲开。  
这时Javier才注意到师弟红得不同寻常的脸色。和运动过后的样子又不一样，那样红润的颜色，就像……  
他想到了一个词，让他觉得脸上有点热的一个词。但他不敢往那方面想。  
同时让Javier非常在意的,还有从刚才开始就充满了更衣室的柚子味。  
平时结弦衣服上也是类似的味道，是非常干净的清香。Javier已经习惯了，只是今天这味道浓郁得匪夷所思。  
总不能是师弟把洗衣液洒在更衣室里了？  
更诡异的是，平时闻起来清新通透的柚子味，今天浓郁了不少不说，还带着发腻的甜味，呛得他脑袋发晕。  
味道的源头毫无疑问在结弦身上。整个人快变成一颗移动的大柚子的师弟，今天很反常，非常反常。

“那个……我，我先走了……啊！”结弦抓起背包和拉杆箱，闪身经过师兄身侧冲向更衣室的门，没成想脚下拌蒜整个人向前张过去，整个人扑在地上。Javier站在原地尴尬地伸着手，想捞一把都没来得及。

“Yu……”

“呜……”结弦没有立刻爬起来，而是趴在地上，手指扣住地面，闭着眼睛眉头紧皱，额头鬓角沁出一层薄汗。  
非要形容一下他现在的状态，大概是“痛苦，挣扎和恐惧，又无法逃离。”  
Javier不知道什么事情可以闹得师弟这么难受，他能做的只有把师弟拉起来，仅此而已。在碰到结弦身体的一瞬间，男孩爆发出短暂而尖细，尽力压抑住的叫声。  
“啊！”  
一并爆发的还有柚子的味道。香气再度浓烈起来，直直地冲进Javier鼻间，随着血液流动又散布到全身，由内而外不明不白的，连指尖都在发烫灼烧感让他觉得非常……不妙。  
事已至此Javier不可能不明白发生了什么。

师弟是OMEGA，现在的情况用脚想也知道是遇到了所谓的“发情期”。  
作为运动员，为了保持竞技状态，服用抑制剂是被允许的。甚至是强制的。但抑制剂这东西最大的弊端就是，长期使用后的失效。

现在的情况用脚想都知道是怎么一回事。

Javier被这味道熏得头脑发昏，但作为成年人，他能保持一定限度的冷静克制。理智和本能的交锋中，暂时是理智占上风。

暂时……

彻底失去反抗能力，无力地扑在Javier胸口的结弦紧紧攀住Javier的脖子，把自己的重量全部交给师兄。

Javier费了一番功夫才成功把师弟从地上抱到长凳上。他还真没想到，看着白白瘦瘦的小师弟居然这么坠手。

结弦瞥了一眼气喘吁吁的Javier。视线相交的一瞬间Javier就扭开了头，转过身准备走。他知道这时候师弟最需要的是一个人好好待着，自己度过这段尴尬的时期。而他在考虑是先打电话给他妈妈比较好还是先叫蟋蟀的医生来比较好。师弟这种自尊心非常强的孩子总是不愿意被人看到这幅样子的。

反正他总得想点什么转移自己的注意力，比如前几天的球赛……比如昨天看到的一只超奇怪的虫子……比如……。  
师弟白嫩的脸蛋染上绯红，湿软的嘴唇微张，眼眶红红的，那副马上就要哭出来的样子，总是会在不经意间，掠过他脑海的角落。  
他得赶快走了。先去叫医生，就这么决定了。

“Javi……”男孩的声音很低沉，完全不像他。他的嗓子有点哑了。

听到声音Javier本能地回头，结弦却不知从哪来了力气，刚刚明明软得快要抱不住，这会却突然一个骨碌从长凳上爬起来，整个人扑到Javier身上。

“Javi……帮我……Javi”

“好yuzu，我现在就去给你叫医生，先放开我，ok？”

一瞬间带着信息素的浓烈的柚子味一股脑冲进自己鼻腔，少年炽热颤抖的呼气就喷在自己脖子上，Javier大脑差点宕机，他猛地掐了一把自己大腿，尖锐的疼痛让他清醒不少。

“不要医生！”结弦环住Javier脖子的手收得更紧，鼻尖在颈窝蹭着，“Javi……我要Javi，只要Javi……”

Javier快绝望了，他真的不知道自己在这种情况下还能坚持几分钟。师弟软糯却有些沙哑的声音一声声唤着自己的名字，颈窝传来的麻痒每一下都拨动着他的理智，这根已经被拉到最紧的弦，不知道什么时候就要崩掉的弦。

Javier僵硬地把头扭到一边，打算一直这么等到结弦没力气了放开他，然后他就可以他妈的赶快逃跑去找医生了。

这可是师弟啊，从不见他有个恋人或者……那种伴，的师弟。一个在他心目中几乎可以用纯洁，长不大来形容的孩子，自己跟谁解决一下需求都不可能跟他啊。

虽然把这么可怜的少年就这样丢着显得有点残忍。但他不能对不起自己的良知。  
过不了一会少年果然松开他滑下去，重新坐回长椅上，一只手捂住半边脸。Javier稍微松了一口气。但少年接下来的话却又让他紧张起来。  
“Javi讨厌我吗？”  
“怎么可能！”他不假思索地答道。  
“那Javi喜欢我吗？”

这个问题把Javier问懵了。

他不敢说不喜欢。但绝对不是那种喜欢，他觉得结弦还是小孩子。可是这种情况下结弦的意思绝对是那种喜欢。他觉得自己脑袋都要乱成一锅粥了。  
不过无论怎样，他都能确定，自己绝对……

等等？自己真的能确定吗？

这样的想法划过Javier的脑海。

他喜欢师弟的勤奋和刻苦，喜欢师弟乐观的性格，也喜欢他漂亮的脸——当然了这一点Javier是不认的因为他始终觉得还是自己比较帅。  
结弦的积极也总能带动他去更努力地训练，结弦受伤他的心会痛，会产生想拥抱他想保护他的冲动。  
那种感觉，似乎有些超出友谊的范畴了。他归咎于结弦太小了。就像自己的弟弟一样。或者比起弟弟更像妹妹。

然而结弦的年龄，即使按照日本的法律来说，他也已经成年了，他早就不是那个十六岁时还抱着维尼熊，笑着冲自己打招呼的怪小孩了。而且他不是活在真空里，对“感情”绝不是毫无认知的。

他们在赛场上的表现，观众看了都得戴墨镜。更别提社交网站上铺天盖地的yuzuvier图片。不过Javier倒是不以为意，现在的年轻女孩就好这口，无非是像拉Johnny和Plushenko那样，随便ship一下他们两个而已。

他曾经看着ins上的图片笑得前仰后合，结弦好奇地凑过脸来，他指着图片说，yuzu你看，做这张照片的人太厉害了，他把我们两个P到了一起，直接P没了中间的Johnny哎。

他原以为这个笑点奇低的男孩会笑得比他还夸张，结果他没想到，结弦只是扬了扬嘴角，就拿起自己的水杯喝水去了。

那时候他没在意，只当是结弦不喜欢这类玩笑。

如今想来师弟反常的表现太多，多到以至于Javier在一种“不敢往那方面联系”的状态下，逐渐习惯了这种模式。  
只缘身在此山中吗。  
他的脸霎时间红到了耳根。他很羞愧，自己忽视了师弟真实的心意这么久。  
Javier希望事实就是这样，而不是激素作用的结果。

他做了几个深呼吸，慢慢地坐到结弦身边，拉住了少年捂着脸的手，放到嘴唇边，落下一个吻，贴到自己胸口。

“我很喜欢你。”

本来被发情期折磨得意识都快模糊了的结弦一下子清醒过来，他凝望着Javier如同冬日的湖一样深沉望不到底的眼睛，一时间百感交集，那双不掺杂着情欲的眼睛在这种情况下显得过于干净了，甚至很违和，虽然对于这份认真的告白他很开心，可是身体里过于活跃的激素却让他苦不堪言，似乎全身都在被蚂蚁噬咬，还有身体内部燃烧着的，某种难以启齿的渴求……

“抱我。”结弦本来就红透的脸，即使是害羞也看不出更红了，他鼓足勇气看着师兄的眼睛，吐出了这个词。

此时Javier的理智变得不堪一击，这根绷得很辛苦的弦，终于如释重负地断掉了。

更衣室里浓郁的柚子味，正在逐渐被另一种更具有侵略性的，朗姆酒的味道代替。

 

 

他抱着结弦让他跨坐在自己腿上，边和他接吻边伸手扒下了他的运动裤，隔着内裤揉搓已经流出太多前液的顶端，本就被亲得呼吸困难的少年直接一把推开了Javier，大口地喘息着。被别人爱抚最敏感的地方，这种强烈的，前所未有的刺激让他直倒吸气。

“啊……Javi……”  
意乱情迷的结弦发出一连串含糊不清，混杂着呻吟的词句，其中大部分是在呼唤恋人的名字。Javier舔咬着结弦的脖颈，用舌尖感受坚硬的喉结和颈侧突起的腺体。

少年觉得下身热得快要起火了，打湿了内裤的分不清是汗水还是自己泌出的液体，他难耐地扭着身子，使劲用下身去蹭Javier大腿，手指紧紧扣住恋人的背，他有点庆幸自己前几天自己刚刚剪过指甲，不然这会儿以自己的力道怕是能挠出血。

Javier有些潮润润的手伸进了结弦宽松的T恤里，捏着紧实纤细的腰侧和线条美好的胯骨，被汗水微微洇湿的皮肤触感不是绸缎般光滑。  
结弦训练完后往往会出很多汗，紧身训练服贴在身上，勾勒出纤细劲瘦的身型。

他从没想过自己有一天能以这种方式触碰这具身体。

手指擦过因为汗水变得冰凉的皮肤，深层却又是要燃起来一般的滚烫，他一路抚摸着结弦的肋骨，停在早就硬成一个小结的乳头上，用指腹轻轻摩挲。

“哈啊——”

结弦身体一僵，舒服得叫出声音。处于发情期的身体，每个神经末梢都被调动得敏感到了极致，他从没想过自己乳头可以敏感到这种程度，即使是最轻微的刺激，也能让他整个人失去力气，电流从皮肤表面传到脊髓，再一路爬到大脑。这种感觉很新奇，激得他呼吸节奏彻底乱了套，眼角的水汽凝成一串水珠，一路从太阳穴滑落下去。

他不得不仰起头来让自己呼吸更顺畅些。

就在这时候Javier忽然加大了手上的力道，指尖夹住那个敏感的小点狠狠揉搓起来。然而少年的反应比他想象中还要大，他像鱼一般扭动着身体，试图逃离这过分强烈的快感，然而这样的挣扎只是配合着恋人的手，将自己的乳头拉扯着而已。  
“Javi停、停下啊……好，好奇怪……”  
结弦无力地捶打Javier胸口，求他停下。他觉得自己快被这感觉折磨疯了，电流在体内肆意冲撞找不到出口，下半身越发火热起来。结弦断断续续说着不知道是英语还是日语，像是猫叫声一样，求恋人别再这么折磨自己。  
“好，好。”  
Javier也不忍心再欺负下去，在师弟脸颊用力亲了一口，然后像抱Effie一样抱着他的腋下把他举起来，让他脱掉自己的内裤，结弦立马乖乖照做。硬得发烫的小家伙跳了出来，Javier故作好奇地戳了几下，惹来结弦一通打。

他接住少年并不用力的拳头，顺势把人拉到怀里，让他身体向前倾，露出后身未开发过的穴口。发情期的身体是做好了一切接纳欢爱的准备的，指尖触碰之处一片湿热，不需要润滑剂，两根手指也能很轻松地突入进去。

“疼吗？”

少年吸着凉气摇摇头，只是有点酸胀感而已，他巴不得Javier立刻就将自己填满。直到恋人的指根也被自己身体吞没，刚想舒一口气，被什么硬硬的东西顶到了体内软肉的感觉又让他身体一僵，屏住了呼吸。

凉凉的，金属制成的圆环……是，戒指？

恋人的反应让Javier想起来自己手上还戴着个戒指这件事。他歉意地亲亲男孩眼角，把咸咸的泪水用舌尖卷进嘴里，利索地抽出手指将戒指摘掉，重新插进去。

结弦的身体经历了一瞬间巨大的空虚感，被硬物摩擦穴口和嫩肉的感觉其实不疼，反而很奇妙，他本来还觉得有点遗憾，但紧接着恋人手指抽送拨弄带来的快感让他什么都没法去想了。

“哈……嗯，要……受不了了，Javi慢点……慢点……”

结弦随着手指在体内蹂躏的频率发出含糊不清的呻吟和喘息，从未有过的快感让他快疯了，发情期敏感得要命的身体，让这个小处男即使青涩也能感受到性爱的欢愉。他想让Javier稍微放缓一下动作，只可惜说的是日语，他听不懂，只能听见可爱的恋人在不断叫喊着自己的名字。

内壁变得越来越滑腻火热，Javier甚至能感觉到那些液体顺着自己的手指滴了出来，再加上少年大腿已经在发抖，呼吸变得越来越急促，他就知道，差不多了。

 

Javier抱着少年的腰，另一只手没怎么用力地撑开穴口，将自己也早已坚硬的性器塞进了头部，手上一松劲，让结弦借由体重直接在肉柱上一坐到底，直抵到最深处。初经人事的身体紧致甜美，紧紧包裹着他的欲望。Javier直觉后背发麻，差点直接射在里面。

滚烫的性器顿时填满了空虚的后身，和最敏感的软肉被狠狠撞击，抵住的压迫感一并袭来，结弦已经发不出声音了，张开嘴巴只能发出无声的尖叫，巨大的快感让他几乎震惊地睁大了眼睛，泪水不受控制地从眼角流出来。

Javier紧紧拥抱着恋人纤细的，还在发着抖的身体，摸着他的背来安抚。他沉沉腰，刚准备开始有所动作，结弦却抹了一把眼泪挣出他的怀抱，双手扣着他的肩膀，“你，你先别动……我害怕……”

男人被他的话逗笑了，说着好我不动，放下搭在恋人的腰上的手，让他撑着自己肩膀随便怎么来。

结弦确实是在害怕的，身体内部敏感到了极致，只是被插进来就这么刺激，他没法想象性器在自己体内动起来会是什么感觉，自己究竟能承受住几下，会不会昏过去。他想先稍微地，试一下……

他撑住Javier肩膀，扭着腰让自己后穴在肉柱上小幅度插拔，全神贯注地感受着身体里被满满地填着摩擦着带来的，新奇的感觉。

这种感觉让他害怕，不安，又舒服的不得了，软肉被碾磨，深处敏感的地方被浅浅地刺激着的快感让他感到害怕，感到恐惧的同时，却又让他无比渴求，自己这样蜻蜓点水的动作，远远不够。结弦咬咬牙望着恋人的眼睛，脸色红到不能更红，小声说了一句“你动吧”。

得到这个许可，Javier马上行动起来，扣住男孩的腰，快速又激烈地抽送在柔软的身体里，每一下都狠狠顶在最深处。  
结弦快受不了了，狂风骤雨般的快感像洪水一样似乎要将他的意识卷走了，他知道自己在说话，好像还在一边哭泣一边颤抖，但是不知道自己到底在说什么，仿佛灵魂被抽离了身体，意识与肉体无法同步。  
Javier用近乎虔诚的眼神盯着恋人已经哭红了的眼睛，一下一下冲撞着最深处的柔软，感觉甬道壁缩得越来越紧，痉挛着，吸得自己感觉也马上就要去了。

 

“我可以标记你吗？”，Javier诚恳地问着。但是下身的动作没有丝毫减弱，不打算留给结弦思考的机会。  
“标记我啊！这样我们就分不开了……”结弦吸了吸鼻子，声音哭得几乎破碎。

话毕男孩脖子上感到一阵刺痛，Javier的牙齿咬破了那个小小的腺体，顺便尝到了血的味道。结弦体内的生殖腔同时打开，抵住最深处的性器再次突破了一个柔软的梗结，将精液尽数射入。

 

“啊！”

男孩忍不住叫了一声，头向后一仰，却磕到了坚硬的东西……

是墙壁？

正当结弦还在迷惑时，他眼前的景象骤然变换了，揉揉眼睛，面前不是墙壁，墙壁在自己身后，自己衣服穿得好好的，正坐在俱乐部更衣室的长凳上，刚才大概只是睡着了，虽然身体似乎仍然沉浸在不存在的交合的余韵中。同样睡着了的应该还有坐在自己旁边的Javier……他刚刚惊醒。

想到刚才梦的内容，结弦尴尬地咽了口唾沫，挠挠头开口道，“我好像做了个噩梦。”  
Javier同样尴尬，他避开了结弦的眼神，捂住脸说我也是。  
什么鬼啊？Omega到底是什么啊？那是哪个世界的奇妙性别啊？  
Nam哼着歌推门走了进来，却突然嫌弃地捏住了鼻子。

“哇你们在这里搞毛？是在喝酒还是在洗衣服？”

空气中弥漫着朗姆酒混合着柚子的清香。

Javier和结弦两人大眼瞪小眼，惊讶得说不出半句话。


End file.
